Tosogare Meets Akastuki
by Tsukaki Kazeru
Summary: What happens when a group of 12 called the Tosogare find puppies that look like the Akatsuki in their neighborhood read and find out. First fan fiction.
1. Schools out, puppies in?

Me: Yay first fan fiction!

Shi: So you finally decided to do one..

Me: Yeah….

*awkward silence*

Me&Shi: nh.

Sky: Someone just do disclaimer

Akiro: Tsukiko Kazeru doesn't own the Akatsuki, Masashi Kishimoto does…now read.

Chapter 1: Schools out, puppies in?

_Violet's POV_

'_Come on just a few more minutes and we'll be outta here!' _ I thought to myself, we were in History class and THANK GOD it was the last class of the day…man I hate history…well it's not that I hate history, I hate my _history teacher_.

"….So then he just left me in the rain letting me look stupid in front of people walking by, then later on he sent me a text massage saying that he's dumping me for this other girl named Sinai and..."

Blahblahblahblahblahbl-SHUT UP! Yes this was my history teacher, Ms. Conroy. All she does is talk about her lonely love life at the end of class, in the beginning it was just sad, but now it's so freakin' annoying!*sigh* I wonder what Danna is doing.

"Hey..hey..Danna..Danna…Krys" I said whispering across the room.

"What is it brat." She said with a bored look on her face.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked

" I _was_ taking a nap."

"Oops sorry Danna." I didn't mean to wake her up I was just curious of what she was doing.

_Brrrrriiinng!_ _'YES SCHOOL IS OVAH!' _ I mentally screamed as everyone rushed out the door then suddenly 9 figures appeared in the room with me and Krys.

"Sky, Dalton, Shi, Mizu, Moka, Jay, Hana, Tenshi, Akiro..what are you doing in here?" I questioned them

Shi responded in her monotone voice like always, "You were taking too long to get out of class."

"wha-?"

"Let me clarify it for you, you two were supposed to be out of class 36 minutes ago." Sky said with no emotion at all.. stupid Ms. Conroy.

Minutes later we were walking down the hallway and to the front gate but when we got there a whole group..no…crowd of people were standing in front of the gate with presents or some type of gifts and on the top of the front gate read: _Have a Wonderful Summer Tosogare! _ banner*sweatdrop* yeah, Tosogare.. that was us: Me, Krys, Sky, Dalton, Shi, Mizu, Moka, Jay, Hana, Tenshi, Akiro, and Tori. Speaking of Tori I wonder where she is..any who the reason why we are called Tosogare is because we are similar yet different than the Akatsuki(similar in personality, different in appearance).

Me, Violet: I have dirty blonde hair in a style of a side pony tail with a bang covering my right eye, teal eyes, fair skin, I'm 16, I'm British, and I'm 5 ft. 1 inch. A.K.A Dei-chan.

Krys: She has auburn hair that reaches to her shoulders, bored hazel eyes, wears glasses, also fair skinned, she's 16, she's American, and is 5 ft. A.K.A Saso-chan.

Sky: She has peach color hair in a style of a high ponytail, her eyes are a light shade of purple, fair skin, has 3 piercings on each ear, also 16, Australian/American(she doesn't have an Australian accent),and is 5ft. 3 ½ inch.(she is also the leader of our group)A.K.A Pein-chan.

Dalton: His hair is a navy blue color, style of Zero Kiryu's hair(search up Zero Kiryu's name to understand), grey eyes, he has a tanish: not too pale and not too tan skin, one pierced ear(right ear), he's 16 ½ , he's Japanese, and is 5ft and 3 ¾ inch A.K.A Ko-kun(Konan)(and no..he is not gay).

Shi: Shi has a low side ponytail black hair with read streaks in it and a bang that swoops across her face almost covering her left eye but completely covers her right eye, has icy blue eyes, tanish, she's 16, Shi is Japanese, and is 5ft 2 inch A.K.A Ita-chan(or Itashi).

Mizu: Blue hair in a style of a bun, neon purple eyes, tan skin, has sharp teeth, 16, American/Japanese, she is 5 ft. 5 inch (Nickname: Surferbaby) A.K.A Kisa-chan.

Moka: Has really x3 blonde hair that goes to her shoulder blades, neon green eyes, light skinned, 16 ½ ,Egyptian/Japanese/American, and is 5ft. 3 inch A.K.A Hi-chan

Jay: Has honey brown hair in a style of a middle ponytail, neon green eyes light skinned, in some parts of her body are covered in bandages(like a mummy)bandages cover her mouth, she's 16, Egyptian/Japanese/American, and is 5ft. 2 ¾ inch A.K.A Kaku-chan

Hana, Tenshi, and Akiro: all twins except Hana has green hair, Tenshi has white hair, and Akiro has black hair, all their hair are tied into pony tails with side bangs in front. Eyes are amber, tanish, age is 16, Japanese/American, and is 6ft. 1 inch (she's pretty tall for a 16 year old) A.K.A Ze-chan

Tori: Wavy hair its black with red streaks tied in a ponytail with a bang that covers both of her eyes, nose, and mouth(I don't understand how she could see with all that hair in her face) probably has icy blue eyes just like her cousin, Shi. tanish but a little darker than Shi, age is 18, Japanese, and is 5ft. 4 inch A.K.A Tobi-chan.

Yeah that's about it.

_Time skip__so many autographs and minutes later_

"Uuuuhhhgg!" whined Moka, we had just been through a whole crowd of fans giving them autographs and giving us gifts…so much trouble.

"Moka, I think we all understand how tired you are, so stop whining." demanded Sky.

"Eh? Oh-sorry I forgot all of you people were here," How can you forget we're here if we have been walking with you the whole entire time and we just went through a whole crowd together…*sigh* oh Moka.

"It's just that without Tori our group seems more quiet, right Shi?"

"Nh." Is what I responded back, then Mizu started to talk.

"Moka, Violet and Krys have been yelling/arguing about art for about 20 minutes- where have you been?"

"Like I said, it's quiet without Tor-"

"GAAAAHHH!" and as if on cue Tori came out of nowhere and glomped Violet.

"VIOLET-SEMPAI, DID YOU MISS TORI-CHAN?" Tori questioned/yelled.

"No, not really Tori…can you get off of me?"

"Oh! Sorry Violet-sempai forgive Tori-chan please!"

"I'm not your 'sempai'." Violet growled to herself but I don't think Tori heard it because she went over to Sky and started bugging her. And so after a few walks, swearing, arguing(Tori, Violet, and Krys), and glomping we were almost at our neighborhood, Kokoro Estate, until there was an _oof_ _!_ Dalton tripped over a cardboard box.

"Dalton are you okay?" asked Jay

"Yeah, I just fell over this box full of…"

"Puppies?" continued Hana. To be more exact it was a box full of 12 puppies.

One puppy was orange with little dots on his face or body(they looked like piercings)next to that one was a light blue one and the right ear was white. On the far end of the box was a black puppy that had onyx ..no.. red…onyx…red…*sigh*onyx/red eyes and his 'partner' was blue like the color of Mizu's hair and it seemed it had gills right under its eyes. Next, two puppies were growling at each other, one was silver with pinkish purple eyes and the other was brown with black lines that appeared to look like stitches with green eyes. Then all the way at the back of the box were three puppies, the one with an orange face but black body was on top or glomped the blonde puppy that had a bang covering its left eye while the red puppy was just looking at them with a bored expression and from my view it seemed that the red puppy had a kanji symbol or some type of symbol on its chest. And lastly there was another group of three puppies one was white the other black and the other one was a forest green color… they all looked alike despite their color of fur and they had yellow eyes. What strange puppies.. 'though where have I seen this before?

_Akatsuki's POV _

"Where the f**kin' h*ll are we and why are we f**kin' puppies?" exclaimed Hidan

"Hidan, shut up!" demanded Kakuzu

"Make me money wh*re!"

"Both of you shut up," demanded Pein

"we'll figure out where we are soon enough. Now Konan where are we since you decided this." Konan spoke up.

"We're in Washington D.C. on a planet called Earth and in a neighborhood called Melody Estate."

"How do you know that,?" questioned Kisame

"I've been here before with these people."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Kona-" as soon as Pein was about to talk the box was suddenly lifted

"Konan where are they taking us (un)? Asked everyone in unison

"Well according to the path they are taking we're going to Shi's house."

"Shi?" Itachi questioned

"Yes Itachi, Shi" Konan responded

"Hn."

"You and Shi are going to get along just fine." She replied with a smirk on her face

"Hn?"

"Yep… just fine" she said again and from that day the rest of the Akatsuki wondered what was going to happen

End of Chapter one~

Me: Yes, chapter one is finished! sorry if it was really long.

Moka: It sure was, you didn't have to put in that much work.

Me: But it was my first fan fiction and I want it to be good.

Akiro: I bet people are going to say it sucked.

Tenshi: Oh come on don't be so negative Akiro.

Akiro: Shut up b**ch don't tell me what to do!

Hana: How can you call your oldest sister a b**ch

Akiro: Because I can motherf***er

Me: Wow you really are just like the black half of Zetsu, Akiro.. with a little of Hidan.

Akiro: Whatever.

Me: Review to let know what you think.


	2. Naming the adorable S ranked Criminals

Me: Yay second chapter.

Tenshi: Congratulations Tsukiko-chan!

Me: Arigato Tenshi-chan…someone disclaimer now.

Jay: Tsukiko Kazeru doesn't own the Akatsuki.. so read 'cuz you're wasting my time and time is money.

Chapter 2: Naming the adorable S-ranked Criminals

_Akatsuki's POV_

As they were being lifted to Shi's house Pein began to speak up

"Konan since you know who these people are, tell us about them." Konan understood and nodded her head to confirm Pein's question.

"The girl's house we're going to right now is Shi, that's her nickname she doesn't really liked to be called by her real name, Shi is Japanese, the one that has the black hair with red streaks in a low side ponytail. She doesn't do much but, she has her hobbies, she has a sad background and now lives with her sister, brother, and Tori…oh and at these girls' and boy's school they are considered Tosogare because of the similarity they have with us yet different gender, so Itachi She's like a female version of you some people even call her _Itashi_ ."

_Itachi's POV_

After what Konan said Hidan started laughing about how the girl and my name were mixed up together and made Itashi. Although I could see myself getting aggravated over that name. But what I was really stuck on was the girl's background, I wanted to know how sad her background was and if it was just like mine somehow.

_Akatsuki's POV _

Konan continued "Speaking of Tori, she's Shi's cousin, for some reason she doesn't let her face show-"

"where is she, un?" Deidara interrupted

"She's the one that's carrying the box..look behind you."

"Whoa that's a lot of hair." said the rest in unison.

"Why does Tori-chan's hair completely cover her eyes, nose, and mouth Konan-chan?" questioned Tobi.

Konan responded, "Like I was saying earlier she doesn't like to show her face, now back on topic she's very energetic and happy all the time 'though she can get on your nerves, she's 18 the oldest, everybody else is either 16 or 16 ½ at age, Tori is Japanese has the same hair colors as her cousin and probably same color of eyes which are an icy blue color, also known as Tobi-chan."

"Next there are the Yamamoto triplets, Hana, Tenshi, and Akiro are all twins except for their hair color is different Tenshi: White hair, amber eyes, nice and sweet, and the oldest sister, Akiro: Black hair, amber eyes, swears often can be nice in some situations, and second oldest, Hana: Dark green forest hair color, amber eyes, mostly quiet and usually has a bored expression on her face, and the youngest sister, and they are Japanese/American, they are kinda of a nature freak and are able to sense people's auras due to being out in nature a lot and known as Ze-chan..Zetsus that means the female version of you…"

_Time skip____ 'cuz I was being too lazy to repeat all the characters' traits again._

"Yes we are finally home, thank you Jashin-sama" exclaimed Moka the really x3 blonde 16 ½ year old girl as she fell on my couch.

Our peach haired group leader, Sky spoke "We're not done yet Moka; we still have to give them names and figure out what gender they are." Moka pouted in response but she got over it and agreed. And so thanks to Hana's ability to tell animals apart by gender we figured out that the one that was a light blue color and its right ear was white was a girl and the rest were boys. Although Moka consisted that our green haired friend, Hana should check again because she thinks the blonde one is a girl.

"Dammit Hana, the blonde puppy is a girl so check again!" shouted our Jashin worshiping friend.

"Moka, it's a boy I know what I'm saying so stop quarrelling with me." said Hana bluntly

"No! that f**kin' blonde puppy is a f**kin' girl, now check again your getting me pissed!"

"*sigh* Moka how are going to tell me it's a girl when you got straight C's in Science while I got straight A's?" Hana questioned. Moka didn't reply back she just stood there looking P'Od off. Well she just embarrassed herself. Finally we are going to name the little puppies.

_Deidara's POV _

How in the world would that Moka girl think that I'm a girl? When I turn back to a human I know one person I'm going to blow up, un. Oh wait make that three Hidan was laughing at me and Tobi said something I didn't want to hear. Hidan: "OMFG that blonde b**ch is hilarious your right Konan she's just like me!" Tobi: "See Deidara-senpai I'm not the only who thought you were a girl Tobi was right, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Yep definitely going to blow them up, un.

_Back to Normal POV_

"Okay lets name them." said Mizu, as she clapped her hands and her neon purple eyes brightened. She picked up the red one "What should we name him?" "Sasori." said Krys quickly. "You said that fast; why do you want to name him that?" pondered Mizu, "Because he has the kanji symbol thingy on his chest and has a bored expression on his face." said Krys pushing her glasses up. "Okay next hmmm…I choose you" said the British, Violet; she picked up the blonde one that had the bang over his eye. "….Barbie" complete silence…It was finally broken by a _woof_ and a some type of dog laughter. The blonde's _woof_ sounded like he was saying: WTF why?

And the laughter was coming from the silver haired puppy. Violet was confused about the name and asked, "Why would you want to name him that?" Moka answered, "That thing your holding is a girl not boy, girl."

"Eh? Moka we just went over this; he's a boy."

"Girl" replied Moka

"Boy" argued Violet

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl" said Moka getting P'Od off again

"Boy" said Violet doing the same

"FINE! You know what Violet it's an it, that's what it is!" shouted Moka

Violet put him..err...I mean 'It' down and 'It' went to a corner and sulked. Next, Moka picked up the silver one and named him Death don't know why she won't tell us, Jay, our neon green eyed mummy girl picked up the brown with stitched like markings all over his body and dubbed him Koukyuu. Krys picked up the darker blue one that had gill like markings but didn't know what to name him, Mizu suggested Sushi, Kisame, or Umi. Krys chose Kisame. Then my cousin, Tori picked the orange face black body puppy and named him Halloween and Hana picked up the green forest color one and named him Forest, 'It' got a new member for the emo corner. Hana's older sisters went next and Tenshi named the black one Kuro while Akiro named the white one Shiro. Our group leader, light purple eyed, Sky named the orange cat Pierce due to his pierce like markings. Next it was my turn I picked up the black cat that had onyx/red eyes and dubbed him Honoo. Lastly our navy haired Zero, Dalton picked up the girl puppy and asked us, "Hey guys who does she remind you of?" It took us 2 minutes to think about it and replied back in unison "Konan." Dalton nodded "Right, I miss Konan; we haven't seen her in 3 years, I miss her when she tried to teach me origami..sweet Konan." We all nodded "We miss her too Dalton but you got better at origami so I'm pretty sure Konan would be proud of you..so due to Konan's remembrance we shall call this puppy Orukami" declared Sky trying to cheer him up Dalton. After naming the pets something was bothering me I was trying to figure out where I saw this before.. what was it?

End of Chapter two

Me: finished yay

Dalton: way to go, but isn't there something you want to clear up?

Me: Oh yeah this is for Taro-neesan- first answer to her first question: Reason why they have the Akatsuki "chan" names is because they have the personality of their Akatsuki character and they have different genders (ex. Violet=girl Deidara, Deidara=boy, Deidara+girl=Dei-chan)

Second answer to second question: No they are not in a band, the reason why I made them giving those autographs is because they are called the Tosogare because of their Akatsuki like features and almost everybody that goes to their school knows what the Akatsuki is and adore Anime/ Naruto/Akatsuki, sorry to if that got you confused in the story.

Tori: Hope Taro-neesan understands now please review Tori-chan says so and TORI-CHAN IS A GOOD GIRL!


	3. Poof goes the Akatsuki

Violet: Hello thanks for tuning into Tosogare Meets Akatsu-

Moka: This isn't a talk show Violet.

Violet: I know that, I just want to be creative.

Dalton: Don't lie, earlier you were talking about how people didn't respect your British accent; you just wanted to show them how cool your accent is… that's the whole reason, right?

Violet: …I refuse to reply…

Hana: Kazeru-chan is sorry for updating late and is ashamed to speak to her readers right now, so read and maybe she'll feel better. She does not own the Akatsuki she only owns her 12 Oc's

Chapter 3: Poof goes the Akatsuki.

_Hana's POV_

Finally after naming the strange looking puppies we did…..nothing.

"Tori-chan is bored Violet-sempai play with Tori-chan." whined Tori, but Violet denied which left a very sad Tori sulking in the emo corner; until Tenshi, my oldest twin sister spoke, "Tori-chan I'll play with you." then they left with a screaming Tori in happiness*sigh* sometimes my sister needs to be more like Akiro, my second oldest twin sister…but then again things would be even more chaotic…never mind Tenshi stay the way you are.

_Normal POV_

So we just sat on the couch, some on the floor and just stared at the 12 puppies and the puppies staring at us for about 5 minutes during that time that's when I noticed that Pierce was beside Orukami, Honoo was beside Kisame, Halloween was beside Forest, Kuro, and Shiro, Death was beside Koukyuu, and 'It' was beside Sasori. That's when I felt dumbfounded I mentally face palmed…now I know where I've seen all of this I've read about it on on how puppies/cats were actually people of the Akatsuki and other people in the narutoverse…wait..that means these puppies are the Akatsuki. This is the slowest moment of my life *mentally ashamed* looks like I'm not the only one; Sky and Dalton noticed it too.

_Sky's POV_

It's been five minutes since we've been looking at the puppies and that's when I noticed that all of them were paired up together like the Akatsuki; I wasn't the only one either I looked over to Dalton to see him go wide eyed and over to Shi who just nodded…so the puppies we have right now are 12 S-ranked criminals from the Narutoverse who can kill us in a blink of an eye and ending our life here, isn't that wonderful (note my sarcasm)…wait twelve there are usually ten of them not twelve*sigh* no time to think about that how do we turn them back to their human form…water of course..err..well that's how it usually goes.

"YOU F**KIN' PUPPIES FU**KIN' STINK!" screamed Moka and Akiro in unison.

"What the hell." said Hana and Jay bluntly in unison; well Moka and Akiro's statement came out of nowhere.

"What?" questioned Akiro

"That statement was random" replied Hana with a disgusted face

"But it's true they stink, can't you smell it" asked our oldest Egyptian/Japanese friend.

"…now that you mentioned it they kinda do stink" admitted Jay, which left an 'I told you so' Moka. The good thing is now we can turn the Akatsuki back to normal, the problem is that 'Death' or Hidan probably won't get into the bath tub,*sigh* troublesome Hidan.

"Nee-chan and Tori get your asses down here and carry one puppy we're going to give them a bath!" yelled Akiro, we heard footsteps and saw our two friends. So off we went into Shi's red, black, and white marble bathroom upstairs, down the hall after 8 minutes. We actually could've been in there sooner if Hidan would've just stop fighting with Moka.

_Akatsuki POV _

"B**ch let go of me, let go!" yelled Hidan trying to bite Moka's hands. "Dammit stop squirming we're just going to give you puppies a f**kin' bath!" yelled Moka back at the Jashin worshiping Akatsuki member. "She's right Hidan; now stop squirming." said Kakuzu coldly, "No, I don't want to take a f**kin' bath!" shouted Hidan in reply, then the Akatsuki leader, Pein spoke up in his unemotional voice, "Hidan I can understand that you don't want to take a bath, but we really do stink so stop your squirming and go along with it, no complaining and no excuses and stop acting like a 5 year old." Pein demanded. "Stupid mother f**kin' leader telling me what to f**kin do," mumbled Hidan under his breath as he continued "I should sacrifice you to Jashin-sam-**SPLASH!**

_Sky's POV_

We went inside the bathroom and dropped all the puppies in at the same time…nothing happened, no poof, no nothin'

'_why didn't they poof back to_ _normal'_ I thought to myself as I looked at Pein in curiosity which he just gave me a confused look back. I sighed and got busy; washing Pein's whole entire body..how disturbing.

_Krys's POV_

We just got done giving the puppies a bath and dried them off and we all decided after giving the puppies a bath we would go into the kitchen to eat dango; with the puppies closely behind following us.

"YAAAAYY~! SNACK TIME, TORI-CHAN IS HUNGRY!"

yelled our haired masked friend running down the stairs along with the orange face black body puppy, Halloween.

"Tori & Halloween, if both of you run down the stairs you two are-" Sky was cut off by a loud thud, Tori and Halloween hit the floor face first, Sky continued.

"*sigh*going to hurt yourselves.." All of us sweatdropped including the puppies..strange; any who Sky went to go pick up Halloween while Shi dragged Tori into the kitchen sighing. We all followed in and started eating. The only thing that was bothering us is that the puppies were staring at us; especially Honoo. To avoid the staring, each of us gave a piece of dango to them and the onyx/red eyed puppy, Honoo gladly accepted it. _**POOF**_. Suddenly there was a big cloud of smoke in the kitchen and a loud shriek.

"KYAAAA! NAKED COSPLAYERS!" shrieked Violet and that's all I heard just when my mind went blank…

_Dalton's POV _

"KYAAAA!NAKED COSPLAYERS!" shrieked Violet, when I heard this I knew what just happened the 'naked cosplayers' were actually naked Akatsuki members…wait.. they're all naked….OH CRAP! KONAN IS NAKED INFRONT OF 11 NAKED GUYS..wait 11? There are usually 9..NEVERMIND THAT KONAN IS NAKED! I panicked I didn't know what to do at that moment..I was freaking out which was not like my usual self 'though luckily for me and for Konan, Shi and Sky brought her of out of there in time and gave her a bath robe; in fact they brought 11 towels for the guys. I sighed in relief. _'Thank god'_ I thought to myself as Konan smiled at me and gave her a small smile in return. *sigh* good to have Konan back.

" Here put on the towels to cover up your… you know what." ordered our leader, Sky in her monotone voice while throwing them towels. And so they did what they were ordered and followed us into Shi's living room which was really huge it could fit to almost 200 people or more..yeah; it's that huge.

"Uh..Shi tell us why there are **now **half naked cosplayers in your house?" asked Hana bluntly. Shi responded in her monotone voice as always "Nh. They aren't cosplayers they're the real Akatsuki."

"You're joking..honestly you've got to be joking." intruded our Deidara like friend, Violet.

"I don't joke." replied Shi

"Wha- you can't mean these people are S-ranked criminals?"

"Yes we do Violet" said me and Sky in unison and to my surprise Konan looked shocked to know that we, meaning: me, Sky and Shi knew that they were the Akatsuki from the start. I just chuckled to myself.

"I don't believe you guys.." said Violet with an upset face

"Nh." said Shi

"Eh? You don't believe your own group leader..well then, hold Deidara's hand." said Sky

"Eeehhh?" shouted Deidara and Violet in unison

_Violet's POV_

When Sky told me to hold the Deidara cosplayer's hand I blushed, but why in the world would I blush! I mean it's not like he's the real Deidara that I adore, right? It can't be; there's no way. I was blushing even harder, why, why, WHY! *sigh* It's impossible for these cosplayers to be the real Akatsuki, it's a fact. I shook off my emotions of Deidara and turned around behind me to hold the Deidara cosplayer's hand, so which I did and smiled in satisfaction and turned around facing Sky, Shi, and Dalton still holding the Deidara cosplayer's hand.

"See, nothing is happening; I told you they weren't the real Akatsuk-"my words were cut off by a wet slimy feeling in my hand. I slowly removed my hand and looked at it in shock, then looked at the cosplayer's hand, his showed a mouth smiling at me..these were the real Akatsuki. I slowly took three steps back from Deidara, looked at him and from the spot I was standing in, I fainted into a black space of fangirliness.

_Krys's POV _

"Is she going to be alright, un?" asked the blonde bomber. "Yeah, the brat is going to be okay; she'll probably wake up in the next five minutes or until Tori's annoying voice gets into her head…eventually." I said looking at Tori poking the unconscious Violet's cheek and calling her 'sempai'. I looked away from Tori and Violet and looked at Sasori for a few minutes..I noticed something different about him.

"Hey guys, is it me, or does Sasori look taller and more human like." I said with curiosity while pushing my glasses up. "Yeah you're right Krys, and his Kanji Symbol is bigger and looks more like a tattoo." replied Mizu, our neon purple friend. Soon enough every eye was on Sasori which left a very uncomfortable puppe- I mean guy…I guess.

_Sasori's POV _

As soon as that girl..Krys, I believe her name was, said that I looked human I was surprised. Yet I was uncomfortable; every eye was looking at me..so what if I was human, not a big deal…..okay I guess it's a big deal; but still I'm not the only one who's human. Look at Zetsu he's human, his personality is split into three people; literally, one has black hair, one has white hair, and the other has a dark forest hair color. Their skin color is the same: fair skinned, and their eyes are the same color: yellow with no pupils, and surprisingly they are really tall about 6 ft and 3 inches. So to get off the subject of me being human I spoke up. "Not to be rude or anything, but I'm not the only person who turned human. Look at Zetsu." after what I said all eyes were now locked on Zetsu. Finally.

_Mizu's POV _

All eyes were locked on the three human Zetsus especially the eyes of the Yamamoto triplets: Hana, Tenshi, and Akiro. After Sasori said Zetsu was human, I was quite confused.

"Huh? Zetsu being human that I can understand, but why into three people? Isn't one Zetsu with a split personality enough?" I questioned

"That's what you think, un." answered Deidara

"Anyone care to explain; How 'bout you Pein?" I asked, hey I rhymed! Haha that's a first.

"Hm. I guess I'll explain." answered Pein in his unemotional voice. Well here comes a story that will be worth listening to. __

Me:..Update..late…ashamed..never..will get…awesome reviews*sulking in corner*

Tori: Uh, is Tsukaki-chan ok?

Me: ..horrible author…every reader…hates..me*still sulking in corner*

Pein: I would take that as a no

Deidara: What's up with her, un?

Hana: It's a late update that's all, that's why I'm asking you readers to leave positive reviews and maybe she'll feel better and update faster

Hidan&black haired Zetsu: Doubt it

Tenshi: We're supposed to be making her feel better not worse

Moka: Oh well, just review and see what happens.

All: JA NE


	4. Explanations,Art & Brothers

Me: Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry for updating so late please forgive me! I've been doing a lot of projects lately. Oh and the most awesome thing happened to me on Halloween but I'll tell you later in a shorter chapter.

Moka: If you ever get a chapter like that

Me: Shut Up!

Sky: Looks like she's not depressed anymore.

Violet: Yeah…

*Moment of Silence"

Deidara: What now, un?

Me: Someone do disclaimer, and that someone is Pein.

Pein: Why? I'm already going to have to explain a flashback in the story.

Me:*sigh* technically you're not 'explaining' it, we're doing a flashback but alright, Konan do disclaimer for me, please.

Konan: Okay. Tsukaki Kazeru doesn't own the Akatsuki if she did, things would've been waa-aay different.

Chapter 4: Explanations, Art, & Brothers

_No__one's__POV_

Pein cleared his throat, and began to explain why Zetsu is human and split into three different personalities.

_Flashback_

_"Hidan,__where's __my__ money!"__yelled__ Kakuzu__ walking__ around__ the__ Akatsuki__ base__ trying__ to__ find__ Hidan._

_"Dammit,"__said__ Hidan,__"what__ money,__what__ are __you __f**kin'__ talking__ about,__I__ owe__ you__ nothin'!"_

_"Lies!__I__ gave __you__ 200 __yen __to __get__ your __stupid__ scythe __fixed,__now__ where's __my__ money __you__ bastard!"_

_"You__ said __you'd __give__ me __a __f**kin'__ month__ to__ pay __you__ back.."__said__ the__ Jashinist __trying__ to __find __an__ excuse._

_"__I__ did..__it's __been__ 5 __months.._**_5_****_ f**kin'_****_ months _****_Hidan_**_,__ now __I'm__ going __to __ask__ you__ again,_**_where's _****_my _****_f**kin'_****_ money!_**_"_

_"Uhhh..I-I__ don't__ know,__I'__m__ busy__ sacrificing __to __Jashin-sama!"__yelled__ Hidan __back __at__ the__ stitched__ man._

_"HIDAN!"__when__ Kakuzu __finally __found__ Hidan's __room,__he __punched__ the __door__ down __and__ a__ loud__ thud __echoed__ through__ the __entire __base._

_In__ Pein's __Office_

**_Thud!-_**_with__ a __sudden __thud __echoing __through __the __Akatsuki__ base,__Pein __slowly__ looked __at __his__ door __and __sighed._

_"What__ did __Hidan__ do__ now __that __would__ make__ Kakuzu __so__ angry?"__said__ the__ emotionless__ leader._

_"Well,__he __must've__ done__ something__ really __bad __to__ make __Kakuzu __hit__ something."__said__ Konan.__"__Should__ we__ go __check __it __out?"_

_"__…__No..whatever__ Kakuzu__ needs __or __wants __Hidan __will__ eventually __give __it__ to __him__ and__ they'll__ stop __fighti-."_

**_BANG!-CRASH!-BOOM!-THUD!-CRACK!_**

_"__You__ were__ saying.."__concluded __Konan__ as __Pein__ got __up__from__ his __chair__ and__ started__ looking__ for __the__ two__ troublemakers__ along__ with__ Konan._

_Back __to __Kakuzu's__ Problem_

_After __Kakuzu__ punched__ down__ Hidan's __door,__ he__ started __breaking__ everything __that__ was __in __his __way __in__ able__ to __find__ his__ bastard__ of__ a__ partner . __Suddenly __he__ noticed__ that__ Zetsu __was__ in __Hidan's __room __just __staring __at __him._

_"Zetsu __what__ the__ hell__ are__ you__ doing __in __Hidan's__ room?"_

_"It's __none_**_ of _****_your_****_ f**kin' _**_business."__ responded__ the__ plant__ man.__ After __a__ moment__ of__ silence __Zetsu__ swiftly __turned __around __and__ started __to__ walk__ towards __the__ exit__ of__ the__ broken __door __of__ Hidan's__ room__ but__ froze._

_"Wait__ a__ minute..__you__ ate __Hidan __didn't__ you?"__questioned __Kakuzu._

_"__Wha-what?__I__ didn't_**_ f**kin'_****_eat_****_ him!_**_"__said__ Zetsu__ defending __himself._

_"Oh?__So __Hidan __just__ forced __himself__ into__ your__ mouth __then?"__asked__ the__ stitched__ man __with__ suspicion._

_"__Uhhh__…__"__replied __Zetsu__ nervously._

_"Well,__ no__ matter.__Since __he's__ gone__ I__ guess __I__ can__ sell __his __stupid__ scythe__ for __some__ money..right?"__said__ Kakuzu __in __a__ cold__ voice._

_"NOOOOO!__ If__ you__ dare__ sell__ my__ f**kin' __scythe __I'll __sacrifice __you __to __Jashin-__…__oh__ sh*t."__ Busted.__ Kakuzu__ dropped__ the__ scythe __and__ started__ yelling __at__ Zetsu's __stomach __which__ was__ awkward __for__ him .__ And __so__ an __argument __was __going __on __between __Kakuzu __and__ Hidan__ who __was__ inside__ Zetsu's __stomach __and__ the __situation__ wasn't__ getting __easier__ for__ Zetsu__ either .__ Twenty__ minutes __later,__ still__ arguing__ and__ Zetsu__ was__ pretty __damn__ sure__ that__ Hidan__ was __being__ digested__ right__ about__ now;__ that's __when __'they'__ meaning:__ Kakuzu __and __Zetsu,__ noticed__ the__ rest__ of__ the __Akatsuki__ was __standing__ in__ front__ of__ Hidan's __broken__ door __and__ watching__ them._

_"How__ much__ did__ you __hear/see?"__asked__ the__ embarrassed __white __half __of__ Zetsu._

_"All__ of__ it __Zetsu-san!"__yelled __Tobi._

_"_**_Dammit!"_**_shouted__ the__ black__ half__ of__ Zetsu__ who __was __now __currently__ pissed__ off._

_"*sigh*__why__ the__ hell__ is __Hidan__ in __your__ stomach__ Zetsu?"__questioned__ the __leader __of__ Akatsuki._

_"Well, __it's _**_f**kin'_****_ Hidan's_**_ fault,__ if__ he __just__ paid__ back__ Kakuzu's _**_f**kin'_****_ money _****_of _****_sh*t _**_he __wouldn't__ had__ to__ force__ himself__ into__ my _**_f**kin'_****_ mouth!_**_"__ shouted __Zetsu,__ defending __himself__ again._

_"I__ see,"__said __Pein,__"Zetsu.."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm __splitting__ you __up."__concluded __Pein._

_"Ehhh?_**_What_****_ the _****_f**k!_**_Why__ would__ you __do __that?"__panicked__ the __shocked __carnivorous __plant._

_"Well__ for__ one __you __smell__ like __the__ dead,__ two;__that__ plant__ thing__ around__ your__ head__ through __neck __area__ is __starting __to __creep__ me__ out,__ and__ lastly __you__ talk __and__ argue __with__ yourself__ almost__ all__ the__ time ."__ Explained__ the__ unemotional __Pein .__ Before__ Zetsu__ could__ protest__ Pein__ quickly __did __a __series __of__ hand__ signs __and__ smoke__ immediately __filled__ the__ room __and__ now __stumbled __three__ separated __human __Zetsus __on__ the__ floor._

_"Wait,__ i f__Zetsu__ is__ now __separated..where's__ Hidan?"__pondered__ Kisame__ clearing __the __smoke __away__ from __his __face._

_"He's __right__ there."__answered__ Konan. __And__ there__ he__ was,__ the__ worshiping __Jashinist__ wa s__sitting __on__ the__ floor __of __his __wrecked __room __looking__ totally__ un-digestified*__ by__ Zetsus'__ stomach __acid__ which __was__ kinda__ strange __for __the __three__ Zetsus.(__A/N:__*=I'm __not__ sure__ if __that's__ even __a__ word__:p)_

_End__ of__ Flashback.__Now__ to__ Mizu's__POV_

"And that's how it all went down." said Pein

"Umm…okay but, uh you never actually explained why Zetsu is split into three instead of two." I wondered. To me splitting Zetsu into two was easier than three; I think Pein is just causing himself trouble.

"Oh. Well, if I had split Zetsu into two the Black half and the White half would still argue. So I wanted somebody to deal with their problems instead of the rest of the Akatsuki having to deal with it."

I sweatdropped, this was the reason why Zetsu is like this? *sigh* I can't argue with the leader of the Akatsuki, if I did he'll kill me.

"Since that's cleared up, uh I guess we welcome you to Ko-" I was cut off by Konan's voice.

"No worries Mizu, I already told them where we are, the sweet neighborhood of Melody Estate and introduced you all to them." explained Konan. I'm in shock, she actually remembers our old neighborhood name. She really must love this neighborhood.

"Konan, I know you've been gone for three f**kin' years, but they changed the name of the neighborhood to Kokoro Estate and the street to Melody Drive." announced our girl Jashin worshiping friend.

"They switched the names around, why?"

Our group leader, Sky spoke up, "A lot of emo people, and perverted stalkers came into this neighborhood by the name of the street. It increased the number of emos and perverted stalkers a normal neighborhood should have. Way to high."

"Oh." quivered Konan. I tried to cheer her up by saying, "Don't worry; now that the names have swapped all the emos are gone and some of the perverted stalkers are gone as well."

"Where are the rest of the..perverted stalkers?"

"The rest are in the back of the neighborhood." replied Krys.

"Isn't that where Violet lives?" asked the concerned bluenette.

No one answered , now Konan was really concerned but we all shrugged. Violet's family takes care of the perverted stalker problem. Speaking of which, when the hell is Violet even going to wake up? She's been laying on the floor for the past forty-five minutes, Krys needs to wake her up.

"Krys, wake Violet up, she's been unconscious for forty-five damn minutes."

"Why the hell should I wake her up?"

"Because you are her little do-"

"Don't you ever call me that word…EVER"

"Alright, just wake her up…gosh damn."

"*sigh* fine, Violet..wake up..wake up..wake up.." Krys was repeatedly saying "wake up" as she was shaking Violet's body by the shoulder until, "Gosh dammit, wake the hell up!" shouted Krys as she slapped Violet five times across the face..and man was that slap loud.

"..I have no choice but to play the 'Art Card'.." don't ask, Violet made it up, but the "Art Card" is a very annoying card, that you would not like to have around as much. Any who back to the "Art Card" Krys took a moment and in her unemotional voice she said this.

"…Art is the most eternal beauty in the world, nothing is better than an eternal life piece of art.." There was gasp that entered that filled the silent room (guess who it was) and with that being said I heard Sasori whisper to himself:

"Thank you, somebody that understands true art." And with that the Yamamoto triplets: Tenshi, Akiro, and Hana tensed up.

"Hey Krys..we're sensing a dark aura from you-know-who, be prepared to meet your opponent" said the triplets in unison. Suddenly Violet jumped out of her uncautiousness (A/N: that's probably not a word too :p) and said in her demonic/cold voice,

"Who the hell said that? I'm going to blast that person into pieces" Krys raised her hand. Violet was angered quickly.

"Art is a bang; it is an explosion, art is watching the beautiful destruction and /or bang appear then suddenly disappear, then living in the moment of that bang for a split second and knowing it is the best art the world would ever remember. That is true art!"

"HELL YEAH!" agreed the blonde bomber, which Sasori and Krys didn't seem to like as much and in unison said,

"No-art is eternal, it shall forever be eternal-not a bang and/or explosion-it's eternal, having the most remembered piece of art and looking, admiring it, and so forth; is the best type of art the world has."

"Oh hell no, it's not (un)" said the two bombers-and let's just stop there, 'cuz things were getting ugly...and thank god Shi's cell phone was ringing because I had a feeling that the bystanders would be brought into their "fight".

_Normal__POV_

To be honest I never knew that Krys had the energy and strength to kick and punch Violet at least sixteen times(because of her height)..not that Violet is bad at fighting or anything, in fact she's really good; it's just that she was more defending herself than attacking. When everybody was getting interested in their fight (Kakuzu started betting money against Jay (Jay gave him some then started betting)), but stopped when my cell phone rang in the instrumental version of _All of the lights_which the Akatsuki were startled at.

I slowly walked over to the phone, picked it up, and spoke into it.

"Nh."

_"Hey Shi, sorry__ I'm __late__ I'm __picking__ up __Midori__ from__ the__ mall."_

"Why? Doesn't he have his own car."

_"Yeah__ but, __his __car__ got__ towed..don't __ask __it's__ a__ long__ story."_

"No worries…hey Yoru,"

_"Nh."_

"While you're at the mall can you buy eleven pairs of shirts, pants and shoes for guys in teens."

_"__Nh?__Why__ so __much?"_

"Well I saw this ad on TV for charity and they showed eleven poor, un-educated, no skill, teen guys so I kinda felt sorry for them and I wanted to donate some clothes to them…oh and I noticed they have traits like the Akatsuki, and three guys are like Zetsu."

_"So __you__ want__ me__ to __buy __shirts,shoes,and__ pants __that__ the __Akatsuki __might__ wear __if__ they__ actually__ existed__ in__ real__ life__…__"_

"Nh."

_"Well__ I__ guess __I__ can __do__ that, __hey __who's__ with__ you?"_

"Sky, Dalton, Tori, Violet, Krys, Mizu, the Yamamoto triplets, and the Hikariko sisters."

_"Are __you__ sure __those __are__ the__ only__ people__ in__ the __house."_

"Nh."

_"*sigh*okay __then __see __you__ later."_

I hung up and sighed pondering how my brother was going to act once he sees the Akatsuki, but I'll think of some type of excuse later. After putting my cell phone in my back pocket I turned around to only see a ticked off Akatsuki glaring at me.

"Nh."

"You called all of us poor, stupid, unskilled people, un." Complained the blonde terrorist, who was currently done fighting with Sasori.

"No, I didn't call all of you poor, un-educated, unskilled people-I only called the guys poor, un-educated, and unskilled-I would never call Konan stupid, unskilled, or poor."

"What's the f**kin' difference?" yelled Hidan.

"Nh."

"Why would you even call us that in the first place?" questioned the white haired Zetsu.

"I don't want eleven half naked men walking around the house with girls being in the same house."

"She has a point." Stated Konan.

"Speaking of girls, Tori take Konan into your room; your clothes should be able to fit her."

"Hai, Shi-chan! Come on Kona-san, follow Tori-chan!" yelled Tori in excitement as she dragged Konan by the arm into her room. I sighed and started heading for the kitchen, pushing the kitchen door. It only took me a moment to notice that Tenshi was in the kitchen cooking. Soon after I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Tenshi and I turned our heads and saw our dear leader of the Tosogare, Sky.

"Hi Sky-chan, do you need anything?" questioned Tenshi.

"No, not really, but thanks for asking." Said Sky unemotionally, like always. "Shi,"

"Nh." I answered.

"I was thinking that we should keep the Akatsuki at your place until I can think of some other arrangement, sorry this is so sudden-especially when we just found out that the Akatsuki were the puppies we found on the street."

"It's okay, I understand; plus I have more guest rooms, so no problem."

"Thanks..um Tenshi what are you cooking?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm making beef curry that way it can go with the rice and some other side dishes." Explained Tenshi. When it comes to cooking Tenshi is the best at it you wouldn't believe how good her food is until you've tried it yourself, but if someone does horrible or insults her cooking she turns over to her demon side, so Tenshi is very serious about ingredients, flavoring, seasoning, and much more. In general-Tenshi loves to cook but is serious about it even though she doesn't look like it.

After at least thirty minutes, Sky and I had just finished helping Tenshi cook. As we were cleaning the kitchen, Sky and I had just noticed that we helped Tenshi cook a huge meal-no that would be an understatement; we helped her cook a feast for at least fifty people, why we cooked so much I don't know; but Tenshi looked very proud of herself while Sky and I sweatdropped. Now I understand why she had so many bowls out and flour, and spices, no wonder our aprons and ourselves are so dirty.

"Tenshi look at the food." Said Sky

"Mm-hmm, I know isn't it wonderful?" questioned Tenshi as she spun around on one foot with a glint of happiness in her eyes facing Sky.

"Well yeah, but I think you may have overdid it."

"But that the great joy of cooking!"

"Tenshi listen to me-you overdid the cooking." Tenshi slowly looked over her shoulder and sweatdropped.

"Gah, gomennasai! I didn't mean to! Gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai!"(A/N: LOL:D Lavi from D. Gray-man)

"Tenshi its okay, just….calm down." I told her which eventually she did.

"*sigh* I'm sorry I got carried away I'll try not to do-" Tenshi was cut off buy a loud crash that was coming from the living room. We all rushed out through the kitchen door and saw broken glass on the carpet and a very angry Deidara yelling at Tobi.

"Baka Tobi! Why must you touch everything that doesn't belong to you."

"Tobi is sorry, Tobi didn't mean to, forgive Tobi!" Whined the lollipop faced Akatsuki member. Tobi had knocked down my brother's high school vase and that vase was made up of a very fragile type of glass; Yoru isn't going to be happy. Stupid Madara, he always has to cause some type of destruction.

"Don't worry Tobi-kun, I'll clean it." Said Tenshi running towards the kitchen to get a bag for the glass. When she came back she immediately went over to the broken glass and quickly reached her hand for a piece but a hand smacked her hand away.

"Are you stupid? You're going to injure self if you are going to try to pick up a piece like that, I'm helping you." Stated the white haired human Zetsu.

"But-" Tenshi tried to protest but she was cut off.

"I'm going to help you, understand?" asked the white haired Zetsu.

Tenshi replied, "Okay." While they were picking up pieces of broken glass I heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"What happened, Is everyone okay!" asked the concerned bluenette

"Yeah just an accident happened," Krys stated in her unemotional voice, "Tobi was being an idiot and knocked over a vase."

"Tobi said Tobi was sorry, please forgive Tobi!" Whined Tobi

"Oh no! Tobi has been a bad boy!" shouted Tori

"NOOOO!" cried Tobi in chibi tears.

"It's okay, Tobi we forgive you." Said Tenshi giving him a warm smile as she turned around facing the kitchen.

"Thank you girl-chan!"

"My name is Tenshi."

"Oh….thank you Ten-chan!" Tenshi giggled at Tobi's remark and started walking to the kitchen along with the white haired Zetsu following behind her. I closed my eyes and sighed having the Akatsuki staying at my house especially with Tobi/Madara is going to be a pain. Not to mention Yoru is not going to be too happy about this. As I opened my eyes Tenshi was still walking towards the kitchen, that's when I suddenly noticed a banana peel was on the floor behind Tenshi; I wanted to say something but it was too late, white haired Zetsu slipped on the banana peel and fell on top of Tenshi when she turned around facing the white haired Zetsu. With that being said their faces turned a deep shade of red.

Everybody just stared and stared and stared until a familiar voice broke the stare.

"Yo Shi, I got the clothes you needed for the char-" Yoru, my brother walked into the living room seeing me and my friends with eleven half naked men as if the problem couldn't get any worse Tenshi's brothers came in as well but didn't notice as fast what position Tenshi was in.

"Hey Yoru, what's wrong with you? Why are you just standing in front of the doo-"

"Uumm, hi Onii-san." Quivered Tenshi and by the looks of it white haired Zetsu tensed up by the word _"Onii-san"_

"WHAT THE HELL!WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Tenshi's brothers in unison. Isn't this going to be fun (note my sarcasm).

End of Ch.4~

Me: Yes I finally finished, sorry the flash back was too long.

Hidan: This F**kin' chapter is seventeen pages long I wouldn't be surprised if people stopped Reviewing this f**kin' story.

Me: Really, I'm sorry readers..*goes sulking in corner*

Moka: Why'd you do that, now you made her upset.

Hidan: I don't give a rat's ass.

Hana: You're so cruel.

Pein: Anyways, review and give constructive criticism on how to make her story better..see you next time.


	5. Surprise Attack prt1

Sorry for updating late..

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY OC'S!

**Chapter 5: Surprise Attack prt.1**

Seeing my brother standing in front of the doorway with a shadow over his face tells you some things.

He's thinking, "What the hell is happening?"

He doesn't like what he sees.

He's wondering, "Why are there eleven half naked men in the house and one of them is trying to rape my sister's friend."

He's disturbed/traumatized.

Either way Yoru is still going to kill me.

"Shi, why the hell are there eleven half naked cosplayers in this room?" asked Yoru.

"AND WHY THE HELL IS ONE OF THEM TRYING TO RAPE OUR SISTER!" demanded Tenshi's brothers. I didn't say anything; I just looked at them with a blank face for about three minutes. The point of this was to make my brother and Tenshi's brothers forget about the situation and do their normal routine every time they get back from somewhere; sadly it didn't work…well not today at least.

"Shi...we asked you a question, now answer it." Demanded Yoru.

"Nh."

"Screw you!" yelled Tenshi's jet black haired brother, Midori. He walked over to Tenshi's direction furiously and bent down were he could talk to white haired Zetsu at eye level. I slowly looked to my left to see the other two Zetsus watching, but the black haired Zetsu seemed to be smiling at what he was seeing.

_White haired Zetsu's POV _

Okay, today really isn't the best day for me. My body has been separated into three people; I was turned into puppies with the rest of the Akatsuki, I'm now in a girl's house named Shi that Konan introduced us to, and I am currently on top of a girl that I hardly even know named Tenshi. And as if this situation couldn't get any worse- four men appeared in the door way and apparently three out of those four were Tenshi's brothers. They looked just like their sisters but they had green eyes instead of amber; while the forth guy looked was obviously Shi's brother. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE! I was currently being accused of being a rapist! One of Tenshi's brothers, walked over very angrily to my direction and bent down to see me at eye level and said,

"Hello..are you having fun?" he asked in a kind voice with a smile but through that kind smile and voice there was a murderous tone; so I didn't bother to say anything.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. You're a rapist aren't you? I thought rapist were open to discussions?" I wanted to protest but couldn't because the black haired me was chuckling and Tenshi spoke before me.

"Onii-san, there is no need to get murderous!"

"What? I'm not getting murderous."

"I can sense your aura…"

"Dammit! Why shouldn't I get murderous!"

"Onii-san, you've got the wrong idea.. It's just a misunderstanding.."

"Ooh. Is it? Then what the hell am I f**kin' misunderstanding!"

"I'll tell you Midori nii-san, as soon as..well…" Tenshi started to trail off, her eyes slightly lowered, and she began to blush even harder; I understand. I quickly got off of her and rushed over to the other me's' side and hid behind the green haired me's shoulder. Why? One I was embarrassed; and two, Midori-san glared at me with much venom in his eyes. They were scary, not Itachi Uchiha scary or Pein scary, but they were scary.

_Tenshi's POV_

I explained everything to Onii-san from finding the Akatsuki puppies to the situation now. Most likely I would expect Onii-san to say something that's surprising to him like, 'Oh that means Konan is here; where is she?' or he would apologize to white haired Zetsu. Instead he said "So, white haired Zetsu isn't a rapist?" Hikaru sighed, "Yes Midori, he isn't a rapist."

"Then if he's not a rapist, he's…a pervert!" exclaimed Onii-san as if he just figured out a mysterious murder case.

"WHAT!" exclaimed white haired Zetsu while black haired Zetsu and Akiro were laughing. Hana tried to calm them down and Hikaru was talking to Midori.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What? I just said he was a pervert, which is kind of surprising from white haired Zetsu. I would actually expect the black haired Zetsu to be the perverted one." black haired Zetsu immediately stopped laughing and glared at Midori.

"What?" asked Midori.

"I'm not perverted." Protested black haired Zetsu. "Yes you are" said the rest of the Akatsuki in unison.

"I'm not perverted, I'm just..really interested in women's physique"

"Sure you are.." Concluded the Akatsuki in a sarcastic tone.

"Any who, Midori nii-san is that all you can say?" I asked. "What do you want me to say?" he asked back. I simply sighed and looked at him in disappointment, "Think about it..the Akatsuki is here, who out of the secret organization of S-ranked criminals do we know that's been our friend for more than three years..?" I questioned looking at Midori nii-san. It took him a while; a _long_ while and within that period of time my other two brothers and Yoru-kun went to the stairs to say hi to Tori-chan and Konan-san. Hopefully Midori nii-san will say something before Sasori kills him.

"Uhhhhh….hmm…uh….ah…..oh oh! it's Konan!" he said excitedly.

"FINALLY!" yelled everyone in unison.

"OH MY JASHIN YOU TOOK F**KIN' FOREVER!" yelled Moka.

"Midori nii-san it took you that long to remember? That's just wrong." I felt sorry for Konan-san, knowing that one of her friends didn't remember who she was for about ten minutes…forgive Midori nii-san; Konan-san.

"It's okay Tenshi, that's how your brother has been ever since I've known him; that's one of the things why we're good friends." Said Konan.

"You're so forgiving," said Moka, "It makes me sick.." Konan giggled and so did I.

_Akiro's POV_

After the awkward conversation my oldest sister and my brother had, Shi and her brother gave the Akatsuki their clothes.

"Go upstairs and get dressed. I don't care which room you go in, just don't do it here." Said Yoru. The Akatsuki went upstairs and went into a random room. Few minutes later the Akatsuki came back down, and they were dressed pretty f**kin nicely.

Sasori was wearing a white t-shirt with a graphic dark purple outline of a scorpion and dark purple skinny jeans.

Deidara was also wearing a white t-shirt, but had the word 'BANG!' in red, yellow, and orange in the front, with red skinny jeans.

Tobi wore a cookie monster shirt with black skinny jeans.

Hidan was wearing a black shirt jacket (if you don't know what it is search it up on images), and by the looks of it, the shirt had the f**kin Jashin symbol on the back, since Hidan was smiling like a psychopath; and he was wearing a light shade of purple skinny jeans and a white shirt.

Next was Itachi, who was wearing a blood red t-shirt with a black tie and grey skinny jeans.

Kisame was next and he wore a f**kin "Jaws" t-shirt with blue skinny jeans.

Kakuzu wore a green graphic Tee that f**kin said in black words 'Love is Money'..tch..money wh*re..anyways..he wore a light shade of brown skinny jeans.

Pein wore a black shirt that said 'World Domination' in white letters and wore regular skinny jeans.

Next the three Zetsus wore clothing according to their hair color. Green haired Zetsu wore a black shirt with a green hoodie and green skinny jeans, white haired Zetsu wore a grey shirt with a white and black striped hoodie with white skinny jeans and lastly black haired Zetsu wore a white shirt with a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. Damn! They are all f**kin hot..yes that even includes Tobi..

_Normal POV_  
>As soon as the Akatsuki were dressed it had just occurred to me that I never actually told Yoru what sizes to get for the Akatsuki.<p>

"Yoru.." I called from the other half of the room. "Nh?" he answered back, "How did you know what size to get the Akatsuki that would exactly fit them?" I asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me this, but anyways- I always have a picture in my head whenever I go shopping on what to buy and who it's for. To me I never see Sasori as a short person and Zetsu seems like he would be a very tall person if they were human."

"Nh..I see, just curious." I replied back.

"It's like Yoru-kun has special powers to predict the future, right Shi-chan!" asked/yelled my annoying cousin.

"Nh.."

"I don't think so Tori..that seems impossible."

"But what if you did, Yoru-kun?"

"I don't know; what if I did." Said my brother bluntly. Then suddenly Tori gasped and begged Yoru to make a prediction.

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEEEAAASSSE!"

"No."

"YORU-KUN,PLEEEAAASSSSE!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST DO THE DAMNED PREDICTION YORU(UN)!" yelled Akiro, black haired Zetsu, and Deidara in unison.

Yoru sighed and made a random prediction, which he said, "Okay fine. Hikaru will hit you in the face, then you'll fall down the stairs and stumble and/or roll over to Tenshi's direction and from there she will kick you in the stomach.."

"What kind of prediction is that?" asked Hikaru, the Yamamoto triplets' brother. "Plus why does it have to be so mean; I would never do that to To-" he was quickly cut off by a small yelp and a loud stumble down the stairs. Hikaru had just back hand Tori in the face. Well so far Yoru's prediction was coming true 'cuz now I was seeing Tori roll across the room to Tenshi's direction and to make sure that the last part of the prediction didn't come true, Tenshi cautiously looked around the room to make sure nothing would make kick my cousin in the stomach.

"Tori-chan are you alrig-"once again another person had been cut off because of their actions. Tenshi slipped on a banana peel which had appeared out of nowhere…..again; but this time she caught her balance and accidently kicked Tori in the stomach in the process.

My brother's prediction had just been fulfilled.

"HOLY SH*T! HIS F**KIN' PREDICTION CAME TRUE!" yelled Moka pointing at Tori squirming in pain on the floor.

"Hell..maybe he does have powers to see the future." responded Akiro

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised at this, but don't be ridiculous. Anyways lets go.."

"Go where Yoru-kun?" asked Tenshi trying to help Tori up. My brother responded in his monotone voice, "To the mall. There's no point of us staying in the house when the Akatsuki is here." Sky sighed and said sarcastically in her unemotionally, "Sure, why not. Let's take the Akatsuki out to the public and scar peoples' innocent lives, nobody would care-they'll love it"

"Nh. Just give them a chance."

Sky sighed, "Alright then; let's go…Shi go grab Tori and so we can leave." I nodded at our group leader's command and dragged Tori outside.

"How are we going to get to the mall?" asked Hana

"By walking" answered Jay

"But I don't f**kin' wanna.." complained Midori

"Why should we walk anyways?"asked Mizu

"To be eco friendly." said Jay

"That's a good enough answer for me." said Tenshi

"You just don't want to spend your f**kin' money on gas.." said Moka

"Okay..yes and I also don't want to be in the same van with Hidan.."

"What's that supposed f**kin' mean?" no need to know who said that

"It means what it sounds like, I don't like you.."

"Well. I don't f**kin' like you, b**ch!"

"Good. I don't want you to like me."

"Both of you stop it, now we are going to walk and that's that." Concluded Sky.

"Wait..since we're going to walk to the mall, what about the Akatsuki?" questioned Hikaru.

"What about them?" Akiro asked back

"They'll need shoes."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will."

"No. They won't. Me and Moka walked to Walmart without shoes on, onetime"

"Akiro, we live far away from Walmart..how long did it take you two walk there." asked Hana

"About…six hours…"answered Moka.

"Six hours.." said everyone in unison

"Yeah, about that much.." said Akiro

"And did you have foot pain afterwards..?"

"…Maybe…"

"Exactly, that's why they need shoes." Therefore the Akatsuki went back inside, picked random shoes and put them on. Now we were on our way headed to the mall; but I had the strangest feeling that something strange was going to happen.

End of Ch.5~

Once again sorry for uploading really late..My computer had a virus and I now have limits on when I can use the computer..and I also haven't been feeling well, but luckily it's not the stomach virus. Until nest time readers..now review…


End file.
